Okegom Wiki:Discord Documentation
The Okegom Wiki Discord server is a place where Okegom Wiki contributors and other Deep-Sea Prisoner fans can hang out and socialize with each other using the Discord social platform. Any Deep-Sea Prisoner fan can enter the server, whether they edit in the wiki or not. This page contains all the information about the server, ranging from the text and voice channels, to the roles that can be assigned to members. This also serves as a preview of the server so that people who have not joined yet can get a glimpse of what is contained in the server. Voice & Text Channels Note: All categories except most of the Newcomers category require the Mogeko role to view the contents. Newcomers category ---- • #welcome – Text Channel "Welcome to the Okegom Wiki!" This channel logs all users who have entered the server. ---- • #rules-and-guidelines – Text Channel "All rules will be posted here. Review them here and there will be no problems." This channel contains the core rules and guidelines of the server for users to observe proper conduct. Reading the contents of this channel is strongly recommended before entering the server. ---- • #newcomers-rule-reminder – Text Channel Upon entry, newcomers will get pinged by NotSoBot in this channel to remind them to read the rules and guidelines. ---- • #server-gateway – Text Channel "If you wish to proceed to the server proper, you must post here that you agree to follow the rules." If the new members agree to the rules and guidelines after reading them, they must proceed to this channel and type "agree" (sans quotes). Once done, the UnbelievaBoat bot will give you a Mogeko role which enables you to access the rest of the server. ---- • #roles-information – Text Channel "This channel lists all non-self Roles available in the server." Requires the '''Mogeko' role to view its contents.'' ---- • #affiliations – Text Channel "This channel lists all Discord servers that have affiliations with the Okegom Wiki server. Feel free to join in them!" Requires the '''Mogeko' role to view its contents.'' This channel contains details of the Deep-Sea Prisoner Discord servers who have affiliations with the wiki's server and their respective invite permalinks. Announcements category ---- • #bloody-radio – Text Channel "Announcements will be posted here!" Moderators will make general server announcements in this channel. ---- • #bloody-radio-tweets – Text Channel "DJ Met will post updates from the DSP, the Wadanohara manga, and Okegom Wiki Twitter accounts here!" The server's Twitter webhooks, powered by IFTTT, will post messages in this channel if the Twitter accounts of Deep-Sea Prisoner, the Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea manga, or the Okegom Wiki tweet anything. Users with the Twitter role will be pinged by the webhooks once they post a message. ---- • #role-promotions – Text Channel Whenever an election for new server moderators will take place, the current server moderators will start, update, and give the results of the elections in this channel. Users can participate in voting for the candidates of their choice. To vote for a candidate, the users will have to react with an emote that represents their candidate of choice. Only one vote per poll is strictly implemented. If there are more than one vote of the same user within a single poll, their vote will be void. Chat Rooms category ---- • #dsp-discussions – Text Channel "The main chatroom for DSP discussions!" This is the main chat room if anyone wishes to discuss anything related to Deep-Sea Prisoner or any of their characters, stories, or media. ---- • #mogeko-lounge – Text Channel "Off-topic discussions go here for us to socialize with others! Go wild! (As long as you still follow the rules)" This is the main chat room for everything not related to Deep-Sea Prisoner. This also acts as the main social grounds where you can have casual conversations with other members of the server. ---- • #non-english-chat – Text Channel "This channel is for people who can also speak languages other than English." ---- • #introductions – Text Channel "Introduce yourself to the server! Tell something about yourself as a Deep-Sea Prisoner fan!" ---- • #gaming – Text Channel "Strike up a conversation about any game you're interested here!" You can talk about any game in this channel, whether it be a Deep-Sea Prisoner game or not. ---- • #other-fandoms – Text Channel "Want to start a fandom-related discussion that's not related to Deep-Sea Prisoner? Go here!" ---- • #vent – Text Channel "Use this channel if there's a need to vent about something." If you need to let out strong emotions and will feel comfortable with it, you can type all of those here. Typically, venting releases negativity within the person, so it is best to be in a serious tone and not joke around too much (unless it is meant to cheer up the person) when talking with the person currently venting. Wiki Chat Rooms category ---- • #wiki-chat – Text Channel "This is the chat room for all Okegom Wiki editors to bring up ideas and/or suggestions about the wiki's content." Members who are not contributing wiki editors can also put suggestions to improve the wiki. We'd love to take any and all helping hands we can get! ---- • #coding-chat – Text Channel "This chatroom is for wiki editors to make discussions about coding using wikitext, HTML, and the like." Similar to #wiki-chat, we will also accept any help from non-editors who are good coders. ---- • >editing-sessions – Voice Channel Wiki editors can use this voice channel to talk about anything related to the wiki's content and community. Requires the '''Wiki Staff' role or Wiki Editor role to connect to this voice channel.'' Memes category ---- • #dsp-memes – Text Channel "Holding a stash of DSP memes? Share them here! Please keep them as SFW as possible." Everyone loves a good laugh with memes, especially if the reference is a Deep-Sea Prisoner media. Types of memes that can be sent here include, but not limited to, pictures, videos, links to vidoes, copypastas, etc. ---- • #other-memes – Text Channel "Perhaps you want to share non-DSP memes? This is the place! Please keep them as SFW as possible." Any memes not related to Deep-Sea Prisoner or their works will be sent here. Creations category ---- • #art – Text Channel "We'd love to see your fanart! If you have, you can share them here!" If you are willing to share art that is not yours, be sure you have asked permission to repost it elsewhere and provide a direct link to the source of the art. If you are the artist of the art you're willing to share, then linking it to your original source is optional. Art is not limited to Deep-Sea Prisoner fanart; you can post any art here! ---- • #original-characters – Text Channel "Have any original characters you wanna share? Type them here! You can also type all details about them." Anything related to your original characters (bio, statuses, art, concepts, etc.) can be sent here! Feel free to share as much details as you want about your OC's. ---- • #artist-commissions – Text Channel "Calling all artists! This is the place where you can advertise your commission prices to the fandom!" Artists can advertise their commission details in this channel. Requires the '''Artist' role to be able to send messages in this channel.'' ---- • #projects – Text Channel "This is the channel to promote any projects you’re making! Share your creations to the people here to get their interests!" Members can promote any and all types of projects they are working on. Some projects that can be promoted are music, indie games, collabs, and many more! ---- • #fan-translations – Text Channel "Translated content from fans go here." Translators can post translations of any Deep-Sea Prisoner content, such as Sunahama logs, Ci-en updates, and other similar content. Requires the '''Decryptor Mogeko' role to be able to send messages in this channel.'' Social category ---- • #social-promotions – Text Channel "You can promote your social media accounts here! You'd prolly get more likes on your posts than ever by sharing your account(s) here." Users can freely promote their social media in this channel except other Discord servers. If they wish to promote a server, however, contact a Mitigative Mogeko or higher and it will be discussed. ---- • #role-play – Text Channel "The channel for roleplayers! Please keep all text as SFW as possible." Role-players can conduct role plays as any character in this channel. The characters they can role play are not limited to Deep-Sea Prisoners, so go ahead and role play as any other character! Only non-explicit roleplaying is allowed in this channel; there is another channel for NSFW role-playing. Role Play Maestros moderate this channel. ---- • #member-birthdates – Text Channel "Let your birthdates be known! When that date comes, we will wish you a Happy Birthday!" Users can type in their birthdates role so that the moderators can give birthday celebrants the Birthday Celebrant role. NSFW category Note': The NSFW category requires the '''NSFW access' role to view all channels. '''Please be sure you are willing to see potentially sensitive content if you wish to visit this category. ---- • #nsfw-main – Text Channel "NSFW content goes here. Please be sure you are willing to see potentially sensitive content if you want to see this channel." This channel serves as the main chat room for anything not safe for work. ---- • #nsfw-art – Text Channel "Post NSFW art here! Please be sure you are willing to see potentially sensitive content if you want to see this channel." This is similar to the #art channel, but if the art is explicit, it goes here. Rules for the #art channel are also applied here. ---- • #nsfw-role-play – Text Channel "The epitome of every mistake made on Earth. Please be sure you are willing to view potentially sensitive content if you wish to view this channel." This is similar to the #role-play channel. Users can also do role plays in this channel that is deemed to be explicit. Role Play Maestros with the NSFW access role moderate this channel. Bots category ---- • #bot-commands – Text Channel "Commands for non-music bots go here." In this channel, users can type in commands for non-music bots or bots with no exclusive channels dedicated to them in the server. List of bots that you can use in this channel: *Ayana *Mantaro *Merol *NotSoBot *Starboard *Tatsumaki *UnbelievaBoat (except economy and income-related commands) *Yggdrasil ---- • #bot-prosciutto-economy – Text Channel "Earn Prosciutto by working, committing crimes, being a slut, or robbing! Have it your way! ''" In this channel, users can type in UnbelievaBoat commands under the Economy and Income categories. To see the commands under those categories, visit the bot's command list. ---- • '#bot-self-roles-list''' – Text Channel This channel contains all self-assignable roles the users can get by typing t!selfroles get role in #bot-commands. ---- • #bot-safari-zone – Text Channel "Wild Pokémon are in this channel! See if you can catch 'em all by chatting or spamming in this channel to make them spawn! this channel is highly recommended if you are not interested in Pokémon spawns" Users can type all Pokécord commands in this channel, such as catching Pokémon when they appear, challenge other users to a Pokémon battle, initiating Pokémon trades, etc. ---- • #bot-akinator – Text Channel "Play Akinator right from the Discord app! Use this channel to do so." Use the Aki or UnbelievaBoat bots and play a game of Akinator in this channel. ---- • #bot-sif – Text Channel "Experience idol hell with the HAHA NO UR bot. Use sif!help for instructions." Users can type all HAHA NO UR commands in this channel, such as simulating a scout in Love Live! School idol festival, viewing your album of scouted members, idolizing members, etc. Roles TBD. Category:About